Silent Night
by America's Ham
Summary: There's been something outside Sabrina's window for days, pestering her for nights. What happens when it finally gets in?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****The Sisters Grimm**** Series or any of its lovely characters, that honor goes to the one and only Michael Buckley **

**AN: Okay! New story! Whooo- anybody who has read We are one and its sequel, Severed Chains, I'm so sorry I'll probably post an ending to that story soon but it's been over a year since I've even thought about that story and I'd be a really bad writer if I posted more to that story without actually having any inspiration to write for it- I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks!**

There was a quiet, steady tapping at the window. Sabrina could almost make believe that it wasn't there. She could turn away from the glass and close her eyes just to ignore the chill she felt underneath her skin. The wind rushed past the screen and made the air whistle as it passed. Her heartbeat jumped as the tapping suddenly stopped. It had been ten days since the tapping had started; ten days of a steady tap, tap, tap from midnight to five in the morning. At first she thought it was Puck messing with her, but the annoying fairy boy wasn't at the window when she had drawn back the shades and the noise hadn't stopped. She'd fairy proofed her window from an iron rod blocking the glass to a camera tapped to the outside of the house. Puck wasn't responsible, and from the camera's video recording, nobody was. She had barely gotten a lick of sleep for over a week now, but within those ten days the tapping had never stopped before five in the morning; it had never even skipped a beat.

Cautiously Sabrina sat up and turned towards the window, there was nothing there as per usual. Slowly, she tossed back her covers and tip toed to the window, her toes carelessly finding the boards that wouldn't dare creek under her weight. She was the queen of sneaks after all. Sabrina flattened her back against the wall besides her window, she could feel a soft draft sweep over her, bringing goose bumps prickling to her skin as she stared in horror as the window inched upwards. The fall air pinned her to the wall as she watched the once locked window open on its own. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell for Daphne to wake up, she wanted to run, but Sabrina couldn't breathe. After years of living among Everafters, she had never once encountered an actual ghost (well other than in New York, but Oberon wasn't exactly invisible then). Fear filled the elder Grimm sister's veins as she found the will to back up from the window. She back paddled towards her bed, her eyes glued to the rising window the whole time. Grabbing Daphne's shoulder she shook it violently, praying that her sister would wake up without the smell of food for once.

"Daphne! Come on!" Sabrina whispered urgently, the window kept rising. "Daphne, Elvis got into the sausage!" The little girl bolted upright so fast that it made Sabrina dizzy.

"What!? Sabrina we have to…" her voice trailed off as she watched the window rise through phantom hands. "Umm, Elvis's gas has never done that before."

Sabrina felt her sister's hands wrap around her arm, she could feel Daphne shaking. "Listen, on my go we run to Granny's room, got it?" Daphne tugged lightly on her arm. "Go!"

The sisters took off sprinting to Granny Relda's room. Sabrina could feel her heart racing in her throat.

"Granny! Granny!" Daphne pounced on her grandmother's bed and quickly slid under the covers as close to her granny as she could get. Immediately Relda woke and grabbed for her axe.

"What's wrong leiblings? Where's Puck?" Granny Relda questioned, rising from her bed with her hair curlers dangling limply from her head. Her thick German accent helped Sabrina calm down and she felt her heart begin to steady.

"The window, in our room, it opened on its own. It's not Puck." Sabrina gasped, not being able to steady her breath quite yet. A curious frown took over Granny Relda's face and carefully she padded towards the girls' room. Sabrina moved into the hallway, watching her grandmother enter the room with her axe ready. Moments later, Granny Relda popped her head out of the room and stared at her granddaughter.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina started to walk towards the room.

"Sabrina, the window is closed, it's even locked. Maybe you were having a bad dream." Granny Relda put a confronting hand on her shoulder, but Sabrina tensed as she saw the window, closed, locked, and not a sound haunting the surface of the glass.

"Granny it opened, I saw it! Ask Daphne!" Sabrina's pulse began to rise again as she looked at her granny with pleading eyes.

"What's with all the yelling, Ugly? Royalty needs beauty sleep." Puck stood in the doorframe of the room, Kraven the deceiver stuffed under his arm. Sabrina spun on him, ready to yell at him for somehow getting past the camera and pulling the stunt when she saw Kraven. She raised an eyebrow and stared at the unicorn as Puck rubbed his eyes. He looked at her and his eyes widened as he stuffed Kraven into his shirt. Sabrina shook her head.

"How did you do it, dog breath?" Sabrina sneered.

"Do what? You were the one who disturbed my precious sleep." Puck cocked his head to the side and it ticked Sabrina off.

"Ten nights, fairy boy! I haven't been able to sleep! What, do you send one of your pixies to do it or something? It's not funny! Would it kill you to just stop messing with me for once? I've had enough!" She spat, jabbing the fairy in the chest with every fifth word. Her face was growing hot and she could feel herself shaking from the fear, anger, and her lack of sleep. Puck had uncrossed his arms and he stared incredulously at the blonde girl glowering up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grimm. My pixies are all in my room, they only act upon my command." Puck defended, he grabbed her finger and lifted it off his chest.

"Sabrina, I don't think Puck is responsible this time. What do you mean by ten nights? What has been going on, leibling?" Granny placed her hand back on Sabrina's shoulder and turned her around.

"It has to be him, what else would do that?" Sabrina exclaimed. She turned to the window just as a silent tap, tap, tap broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my gods I'm actually updating guys, come on that's progress for me, no? Enjoy, lovelies!**

Sabrina had begged Granny Relda to let her sleep with her and Daphne that night, but her grandmother had argued that the bed simply wasn't big enough. The elder Grimm sister had wanted to get as far away from that window as possible, but after an hour and a half of investigating Granny had concluded that nothing dangerous was lurking outside Sabrina's window. Simply to put her granddaughter's mind to ease she allowed her to sleep downstairs in the living room.

It was already 2:34am and Sabrina Grimm had yet to get any sleep. She could hear every squeak and thunk the house made within the dead silence, and her paranoia only made it worse. With every pop of the refrigerator the girl jumped, thinking it was the start of yet another tapping episode.

_Come on, Sabrina. It's gone, the noises stopped before. You can calm down now, you're just being silly. _She told herself as she closed her eyes. What seemed like an hour passed before she finally opened her eyes again and let out and exasperated breathe. She tossed the blanket off of her and got up off the couch to get a glass of water.

**SPOV**

I was tired, scared, and just plain grumpy at this point. Granny had said that the tapping could have simply been the tree outside our window, but I knew better because that tree has never as much as brushed the glass on our window before, and it never showed up on my recordings. Puck had made fun of me for being such a baby and, of course, I punched him in the gut, but the worst part was that nobody but Daphne seemed to even believe me. Mr Canis had searched the whole perimeter of the house, while Red comforted Daphne, and Granny and I researched everything we had on hauntings or ghosts. All we came up with were cases that were later proven to be the works of witches or the pranks of everafters. Granny Relda had said it was too late to do any real investigating so she closed it up for the night.

As I shuffled towards the kitchen I caught site of my own reflection in the bottom side of a pan Granny had hung from the ceiling. Even in the bronze metal I looked pale as paper and my eyes were sunken and had dark circles bellow from the many nights that I had spent awake and wary. My long blonde hair stuck up in all directions from me tossing and turning as I tried to get to sleep. I wished Daphne could still be awake to brush my hair, maybe it would calm me down a little bit. I closed my eyes and turned away from the reflection. Puck had been calling me a zombie lately and at this point I couldn't really even argue with him about it anymore.

If mom was here she would stay up with me and hold me like what she did when I had a nightmare back in New York. She wasn't here though, neither was Dad, or Basil. They had all left for New York to live in a new apartment. Many of the Everafters fled to New York after the barrier fell. They had all been overly excited about seeing the city that had always been right out of reach. As a result Mom and Dad decided to move back to keep an eye on the activity around the city. When there was a case we would try and solve it. Lately there's been a little trouble out there and Uncle Jake had to come back from traveling the world with Puck to help out. Really Daphne and I had been living with our parents in the city since the war, but since Puck came back and it was summer vacation we had decided to stay with Granny for a while. It's been over a month since Uncle Jake and Puck returned. Even though they'd been gone for just less than two years, after the first day with Puck things had almost gone back to exactly how they were before mom and dad had woken up.

"_Hey, Grimm" I turned around to face a pair of forest green eyes. There was a specific glint of cocky and mischievous confidence in them and I knew immediately who stood before me. "Miss me?" Seconds later, I couldn't see his eyes anymore- because I was covered in glop. A ring over laughter exploded from in front of me._

"_PUCK!" I swiped the grime away from my eyelids and felt my face heat up from anger. His eyes widened and he raised his hands in front of him._

"_Hold on there, ugly. I seem to remember you saying you like me. You wouldn't want to ruin this face you love so much would you?" He grinned and I bolted at him. His wings exploded from his back and then I was chasing him into the house with a big branch in my hands._

I plopped down in the dining room chair, a cold glass of water sitting in front of me. I was sixteen years old now and Puck looked like he had aged along with me, but he hadn't grown up at all. He'd gained some muscle from fighting with Uncle Jake for two years; that much I learned from getting in a fight with him a week ago. Still, the pranks came daily and his name calling hadn't ceased either.

"You shouldn't sulk, it's not a good look on you, Ugly." Puck came into the kitchen and stuck his head into the refrigerator, as usual.

"Well you shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business. Nosey doesn't look good on anybody, dog breath." I retorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you even still up? Too scared to sleep?" He cocked his head to the side with a mischievous smirk and raised an eyebrow, taunting me. I glowered at him as he threw a purple sandwich and a can of some kind of pickled fairy fruit on the table.

"No, I'm just not tired." I lied. "How can you even eat so much so late at night?" He kicked the refrigerator door closed with a butter knife wedged between his teeth, blue butter in one hand, and a bag of my chips he snagged from the counter. He threw the chips in front of me and took the knife of of his mouth.

"I'm hungry, so I eat, deal with it." I rolled my eyes and tore open the bag. I watched him pile in the pinkish looking fruits and lather on the butter to one of the left over orange ham sandwiches we'd had yesterday for lunch. The purple bread had made Daphne really happy. I crinkled my nose as he grabbed a handful of my chips and crumpled them into the sandwich and then licked the crumbs from his hands.

"Do you do this every night?" I popped one of the chips into my mouth as I watched Puck bite down on his "masterpiece". He closed his eyes as he savored the flavor and nodded at me with a piece of the ham hanging out of his mouth. I almost laughed but I was a little too disgusted.

"Us a ooood!" he tried to say as he crammed another bite into his mouth. I believe he said 'this is good', but I'm never really sure what kind of language he reverts to while eating.

"Hey, could you slow down, you're making me sick." I grumbled, it was true, his eating habits weren't human. In response, he opened his mouth to show me just how much he cared and I almost threw up. Finally, he swallowed down his food and looked at me.

"Really, Grimm, why are you still awake?" Puck even put down his sandwich, half finished, which is a very rare sight. I took a breath and looked up at the stairs to make sure Granny hadn't heard us.

"Do you really believe Granny, that it was the tree?" I looked at him warily, ready for him to burst out laughing at me, but instead he wiped his dirty hands on his hoodie and turned to fully face me.

"Look, Grimm, you know it wasn't me, right?" I nodded and he continued. "I heard the noises two nights ago when I was pranking you, so you're not crazy, as much as I hate to admit it. I have my pixies stationed all around the house so they'll alert me if anything goes wrong. So no, I don't think it was just that tree." He sighed as if telling me that just broke a little part of his ego, but I was glad that he had said that. As much as I hated to admit it, his pixies actual made me feel a bit safer.

"Thanks, Fairy boy." He grinned from ear to ear and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah now you owe me one for being the hero again, Ugly." I glared at him as he stuffed his face with the sandwich again. I grabbed another chip and put it in my mouth when I heard it. There was soft squeaking noise coming from inside the living room.

"Puck," he tried to reply through the food in his mouth but I stopped him by putting up my hand. "Sshhh, do you hear that? In the living room."

I lifted myself from the chair, being careful not to let the wooden legs scrape against the linoleum. Slowly, I made my way to the far wall and crept forward. Puck spread his pink insect wings and rose up to the ceiling. We both inched towards the living room without making a sound. There was a soft thud and I looked up at Puck. We shared a glance as he drew his wooden sword and I removed my dagger from its sheath attached to my ankle. Puck and I rushed into the living room at once, only to stop and stare at the boy who was hunched over in the center of the room. He seemed rather tall with shaggy raven black hair and a worn leather jacket. His head was bowed so I couldn't quite see his face, but from his hands splayed on the ground in front of him I could tell his skin was almost as pale as my own. I looked at Puck with his hardened face and his sword stretched out towards the guy. My own dagger was gripped sturdily in my hands, the blade glinting softly in the moon light.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" I commanded my voice as strong as I could manage. The boy lifted his head to look at me and I had to keep myself from showing the shock I felt. He had bold blue eyes that stood out from behind his dark eyelashes and a youthful face that showed that he was only about seventeen or eighteen. He looked in grave pain. The guy opened his mouth, I could barely control myself from shaking, and then he spoke.

"Sabrina, you have to help me."


End file.
